halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23/Archive 4
Saul Kotor good idea! ps I will be offline for the week-end 4 ever · · Chief frank 001 · · '' '' You have GRAW and GRAW2??? The title just asked the question... Do you, though? The B-Bomb Re:pic Thanks 4 ever · · Chief frank 001 · · '' '' Re:GRAW No, I don't have XBL on any online... things. I'll probably get XBL at the end of MY school year if my grades are good. - Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • • Semper Fi Name Yes, my name IS Stephen Huang. Yes, it's an Asian name. Yes, I'm a sad, little Asian kid that plays Halo, GRAW, or other... games. - Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • • Semper Fi No, I was just kidding about the whole Asian thing. :) - Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • • Semper Fi Whatever. I'll just be seeing you around. ;) Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • • Semper Fi Hey i'm ASAIN grrrr even if it was a joke --Demakhis 02:40, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Reply to RP Invite Ok James I will join the RP. --Killer007 19:03, 29 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Excersize One Well, just post your reactions, and we'll take it form there. Have fun. Btw, this is just a basic skills test, so you respond by how your SPARTAN reacts to each trial. (i.e. "Blompp runs up the hill, not breaking a sweat"...) Regards, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 23:31, 29 May 2007 (UTC) CAF Whattizzit? Caffeinated Army of Fanon? I'm interested in joining, since I'm ''always highly caffeinated! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 23:37, 29 May 2007 (UTC) *Hey! Thanks! My favorite weapons are: Sniper Rifle, Battle Rifle. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 23:55, 29 May 2007 (UTC) **Yeah. Support Gunner would be me. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 00:16, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *Hello there! I just found this CAF thingy... Like 091... Caffinated Army of Fanon?? I don't have Halo 1 or 2... But I got experience from a friend, who's a Halo veteran (blown to bits a lot, but I learned a lot from fighting him). --Dubtiger 12:46, 6 June 2007 (UTC) What's new Well? The Evil O'malley 23:55, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Re:caf does I need to have xbl because I did'nt have it 4 ever · · Chief frank 001 · · '' '' So I want to join you''4 ever'' · · Chief frank 001 · · '' '' what must I do to get promo?????????? 4 ever · · Chief frank 001 · · '' '' I agree with Frank Spartan i think it should be achievement in some fps like RO or Call of Duty or Halo or other ones of our choice --Demakhis 02:38, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Srry "sniff" ;( why so short? --Demakhis 00:50, 31 May 2007 (UTC) sounds great but.... i haven't got Xbox live. i'll let you know if i ever do, though. cheers, HaloDude 09:21, 30 May 2007 (UTC) I must comend you once more The Ragnorok or Ragnarok was to be destroyed anyway. You showed a darng act in boarding ship controled by a gravemind bu you should ahe sent your forces after Lucy. She cna control Flood that come near her. Shame... I liked the Ragnarok... It was supose to be covenant but I guess it could be a comedeered UNSC vessel... Now begigs Sara's role. Good luck to the Lambda spartans... Twilightstorm 16:09, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Elites Well just asying, Elites have a more serious nature than marines. They would not use curses, and can not anyway, since the curses are in English, not Elite. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:46, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Pardon? Destroyed us all? Excuse me but you all seem to kill us off rather quickly! Have you not been reading anything? We sealed our areas off completly. You and this Dubtiger get on my nerves so much. Forgive me if I do sound this way this is the second time we cornered Lambda squad, this time having them UNDER a friagte instead of it guarding the hanger doors. The Vigilant Storm is guarding the hanger doors which are sealed and yet again they managed to some how escape. as cheif moderator please fix these problems. Thank you. Bloodstar 20:57, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Yea! Us S-IIIs can handle this but how can they see me when I have SPI armor on? It mimic's the eviorment plus my speciality is hiding so yea! They can't escape through a sealed door and a carrier now can they especialy when mikey blew up thier phantom!!! Duskstorm 21:00, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Yea!... wait how the hell can we be so easily killed off?! We hace sentinel support, sheild walls blocking off paths to the Staging area and hanger 12 where the Memory is. You both aint making much sence! Snow Flake is right! Again! The three of us are complaining about this to! you make us sound weak and lambda squad keeps escaping with magic. You guys gotta read the fine print in not to be to uber... First I read what you did on the first battle of the archive... one mane can't kill that many... and we came to hanger seven first... i think.. yea we did. what your doing makes us discouraged and we will quit if this problem continues... you better fix this! Twilightstorm 21:04, 30 May 2007 (UTC) That does not answer us... You are getting to powerful for this... You must simmer down. Bloodstar 23:44, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Image Frigate Does we have a image of a frigate here?????????? Chief frank 001 Thank ps your sign template did'nt work Chief frank 001 CAF I JOINED NEED STARTING RANK.HALONERD 02:42, 31 May 2007 (UTC) again a image in need Can upload the image of a supercarrier (UNSC) in the talk UNSC trafalgar the first Chief frank 001 How did you aquire them? We never had blue prints to begin with... Bloodstar 20:53, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Better question. How did Jared get on board by vessel? I also Though Yoshi escaped. If anyone would ahve a map of the archive it'd be twilight. He messed around of an age old computer after realesing the archive's monitor. Bloodstar 20:57, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Yes Check his post. He attempted to kidnap Mahiru when I broke his leg. Is Yoshi Lambda leader? I am wondering how he got on board... The gravity lift is disabled and the area is constantly patroled. It is the HQ. Bloodstar 21:04, 31 May 2007 (UTC) I am embarassed... I am so sorry for seeming so... mad or... I just have alot to deal with. My twin... my little sisters and Enternal Darkness. My twin most of all. He wishes me to invite him but i refuse to. Please forgive my behavior... Also I still need a reason how Jared got in. Bloodstar 21:09, 31 May 2007 (UTC) CAF A SNIPER/FANON WRITERHALONERD 21:52, 31 May 2007 (UTC) I did it I did it happy --Demakhis 23:16, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Whats the Squads name? --Demakhis 23:27, 31 May 2007 (UTC) No what squad is Sange leader of? --Demakhis 23:59, 31 May 2007 (UTC) CAF DO I HAVE TO HAVE XBOX LIVE TO HAVE SNIPER.SUPPORT GUNNER.ETCHALONERD 23:53, 31 May 2007 (UTC) CAF KHALONERD 23:54, 31 May 2007 (UTC)